Say Yes
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Standing in the doorway of the hospital room, he knew that he didn't want anyone else for the rest of time. Flack/OC


**I'm totally aware that I am jumping all over with Austin's story and to jump to Flack's proposal is way out of left field. HOWEVER I hope that by doing so, I'm giving you guys some crucial background info on Austin and Flack since I generally focus on the Austin/Danny friendship. **

**Disclaimer: I own nuttin'.  
**

She was different from any girl Donald Flack had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She never combed her long brown locks, wore aviators with her cowboy boots in the middle of the Bronx, had a worn copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ that she had read a hundred times, preferred her music on vinyl, and could stand toe-to-toe with their mutual best friend and send him to his knees with just her words. Austin Grace Hawthorne could take a punch square to the jaw and remain standing then cry over a lost kitten. Her smile could send him reeling and her laughter held him to the ground. She made his head spin and that's what he loved about her.

The August sun had been scorching down on the earth when seventeen year old Don Flack had met fifteen year old Austin Hawthorne. At the time she had been dating his best friend. They had fought falling in love with every fiber of their beings but when push came to shove, they fell hard. Their first kiss had followed their first fight; standing in the hallway between classes fighting about what was going to happen after he graduated, he couldn't hold it in any longer and had kissed her until they both received detention.

He had watched her put up with more than anyone should have to bear and when it almost cost her her life it had sent him to his knees. She was what he prayed for every single night and what he held onto when the waters got rough.

They went their separate ways and fate lead them back to each other. She was there for him when he needed her most. Her smile held him together through the worst of it and her pleas had pulled him out of his mess. Austin Hawthorne taught him how to love again after being burnt so badly. She never asked him to be anything more than what he already was and because of that, he strove to be better.

They fought like cats and dogs and their pride often got between them. She could bring him to his knees with a single word and he knew how to bring the tears to her eyes. Sometimes he hated her and she screamed every swear in the book at him. She was the only woman that could put up with his crap and he was the only man who wouldn't let her run.

The positive EPT test had changed everything; no more screwing around, it was time to get serious and stop acting like wild and crazy teenagers. He had bought the ring the day she had held the stick up for him to see but had held onto it for nine long months. She wasn't the marrying kind; everything marriage signified to her was pain and love that doesn't last. He knew he had to prove himself to her; so he carried the black velvet box in his pocket every single day, waiting for the moment when he would know it was time.

Standing in the doorway of the hospital room, watching her hold their newborn son, he knew that it was finally the right time. Justin Daniel Flack was the living proof that it was finally time to put the ring on Austin's finger. Watching her impart all the love her heart held to their son had made him come undone.

"Austin." He cleared his throat and walked across the tiled floor.

"Hey Baby." She smiled at him before returning her gaze to the newborn baby boy, "He's so perfect. He's got your hair and my eyes and, God willing, my athletic ability." He smirked at her small jibe as he ran a hand over his son's light brown locks, "He's you and me, Don."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and lowered himself to one knee, "Austin Grace Hawthorne-"

"Don, what are you doing?"

"Will you shut up for four seconds and let me do this." He glared at her.

Tears flooded her eyes, "This is it, huh?"

"Austin... you've been my saving grace for almost twenty years. I know we've made a real mess of things and I'm just as scared as you, Grace, I am." He choked on his own words, "But, you're the only woman I want for the rest of my life. I want you in all your crazy glory. So, Austin Grace Hawthorne, will you marry me?"

Her jaw slacked and her eyes blinked.

"C'mon, Grace, it's just you and me and our boy making our family complete. Say yes."

"Yes."


End file.
